


The L'Manburg Elections

by DiavoloFruone



Series: Repeating Ranboo Number 7's Collection of Readables [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavoloFruone/pseuds/DiavoloFruone
Summary: Today is the day, where Wilbur and Tommy gain their rightful title as leaders of L'Manburg... right?
Series: Repeating Ranboo Number 7's Collection of Readables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129994
Kudos: 1





	The L'Manburg Elections

“This is it, Tommy! This is the day we take our rightful spot as democratically elected leaders, where we prove that the people truly want us. Are you ready?” Ready? I could never be ready. Especially for the events that would happen afterwards.

It was such a strong feeling, being on the podium, looking down at our Citizens with a smile, and joined by our fellow Presidential Runners. SWAG2020, or So We Are Gamers, POG2020, an abbreviation for People Of Gaming, COCONUT2020, which had no shortening, but that was the appeal to it, and SCHLATT2020, our biggest competitor. We looked down at our country, and to the eyes of war-hardened soldiers, and all too soon, the votes were being counted.

POG2020, our party, won the majority. But our arrogance became our downfall, because just days prior, SCHLATT2020 and SWAG2020 became Political Partners, which we allowed. They beat us by 1%, and on that day, everything changed. We were forced off the podium and forced to watch, as Schlatt walked up.

“Well, that was pretty easy… You know what I said? The day I got unbanned, from the Dream SMP, and the day I said I was running, an election that I won, by the way. I said things were gonna change, I looked every citizen of L’Manburg in the eyes and I said ‘You listen to me- this place’ll be a lot different tomorrow.”

We thought it was over, but it was only the end of an Era of war, and the rise of an Era of Insanity.

“Let’s start making it happen. My first decree, as the president, of L’Manburg- THE EMPEROR! Of this GREAT COUNTRY, IS TO REVOKE- THE CITIZENSHIP, OF WILBUR SOOT- AND TOMMYINNIT.”

Screams of shock and pleas fell deaf to ears as Ponk and Punz immediately pulled out their crossbows and forced us out. Looking back, it was so easy to spot the carelessness, I just wished we had realized it sooner. Getting lost in the forests surrounding L’Manburg, we dug a hole and made it our home, and underneath it was a ravine. Named Pogtopia, we reluctantly recruited Technoblade, an Anarchist Pig in a royal Gown, and a Golden Crown. We spent months busting out rebels of Manburg, and soon, we had an army.

To be Continued in: The 16th

**Author's Note:**

> Be patient, please! I wrote this during class so The 16th won't be here for some time, because it will definitely be longer than this. I hope you had a good read, Ciao!


End file.
